


Noc upiorów

by Johnale



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Wesele - Wyspiański
Genre: F/M, One Shot, bedzie się działo, polskie lektury x doktor who
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Johnale
Summary: Doktor z Rose trafiają na wiejskie wesele. Oczywiście, nie mogą odpuścić, gdy na horyzoncie pojawia się zagadka. Spotykają się z tajemnicą widm, które nawiedzają gości. Wiadomo - crossover Doctora Who z lekturą Wyspiańskiego ''Weselem''.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Noc upiorów

**Author's Note:**

> Miłego czytania! Btw, jeśli lubicie czytać i jednocześnie słuchać muzyki to mega polecam sobie puścić ''With Love, Vincent'' (z soundtracku dw), gdy Rose wchodzi do sali pod koniec i wszyscy klęczą. Imo mega pasuje!! A, no i ''Bałkanicę'' podczas imprezki będzie pasowało jak ulał ;---)

Gdy Rose przestąpiła przez próg Tardis ujrzała przed sobą ciemną, gwieździstą noc. Znalazła się w wiejskiej okolicy. Wokół było porozrzucane kilka chat, ciągnących się wzdłuż wydeptanej drogi. Przez osłonę nocy dziewczyna nie mogła ustalić jaki to wiek i czy była to w ogóle jej planeta. Po licznych przygodach z Doktorem była całkiem pewna, że każda wioska w uniwersum wyglądała tak samo. 

  
  


\- A więc, gdzie znaleźliśmy się tym razem? - Doktor zamknął drzwi Tardis i oparł się o framugę. 

Wzruszyła ramionami i machnęła ręką w stronę wiejskiego domu, z którego dobiegały wesołe odgłosy muzyki i śmiechów. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że trafiliśmy w środek jakiejś imprezy.

\- O! Czy chciałaby Pani uczynić mi zaszczyt pójścia ze mną… - Doktor wystawił do niej rękę, którą złapała z uśmiechem.

Nocne powietrze kłuło ją w policzki i żałowała, że nie zabrała ze sobą czapki. Gdyby wciąż była w Londynie stwierdziłaby, że jest listopad, a może nawet grudzień. 

Na szczęście, zanim zaczęła się trząść weszli do środka, gdzie było duszno i ciepło, a na dodatek był on przepełniony… Kim w sumie? Prawdopodobnie gośćmi, którzy wydawali się Rose wystarczająco ludzcy. Mężczyźni i kobiety nosili dziwne czapki, a ich stroje były co najmniej odświętne. Lekko się zaśmiała, wyobrażając sobie Doktora w czapce z pióropuszem. 

\- Hm? - Popatrzył na nią pytająco, widząc, że się śmieje. 

\- Oh, nic ważnego. Jak myślisz, o co ci dwaj się kłócą? - Wskazała na dwóch mężczyzn stojących przed nimi. 

Jeden z nich wyglądał dość współcześnie, gdyby nie jego przestarzały cylinder. Prosty, czarny płaszcz jegomościa nadawał się na zwykłą kreację XXI wieku. Patrzył on na swojego rozmówcę z góry, chociaż oczywiste było, że pewność siebie nie dodawała mu kilku centymetrów, gdyż jego towarzysz górował nad nim postawą i wzrostem. 

Gościu z cylindrem wyglądał przy nim po prostu licho - postawny rozmówca najwyraźniej próbował się z nim o coś kłócić, a ich rozmowa wyglądała na co najmniej ciekawą. Kontrast ich ubiorów zaskoczył Rose, z jednej strony - czarna sylwetka, a z drugiej - wielobarwna postać, której strój znowu wydał się jej zabawny. 

\- Zaraz możemy sprawdzić! - Doktor pociągnął ją w stronę nieznajomych. 

\- Hej, a co z zaburzaniem historii?- zawołała ze śmiechem, dając się poprowadzić. 

\- … Pan polityk! 

\- Ja myślę, że na waszej parafii; świat dla was aż dosyć szeroki.

\- Nie przeszkadzamy? - Doktor wdarł się między dwóch mężczyzn. - Można się dowiedzieć o czym państwo rozmawiają?

\- Polityka… - westchnął cylinder. 

\- Nie zgadzamy się razem z przyjacielem. Według niego nie powinienem mieć bladego pojęcia o polityce i tym co się dzieje, tylko dlatego żem jestem chłop ze wsi! 

\- Panowie… 

\- Pan pewnie to z miasta jest, racja? Z narzeczoną przyjechał to pewnie mnie zrozumie! 

Doktor popatrzył na Rose, lekko zażenowany.

\- Ohh, my… 

\- Z miasta, ale pewnie rozumieją, że i ja wiem co się w Japonii dzieje! - zawołał Czepiec. 

\- Na pewno rozumieją… - wtrąciła Rose.

\- Państwo od Pana Młodego na pewno, racja?

\- Tak, mamy nawet zaproszenia… - Doktor sięgnął po swoją wizytówkę, ale Czepiec zbył go ręką. 

\- Nie pokazuj nam Pan, my tu na słowo wierzymy. Tutaj każdy powinien być jak u siebie. Czy to z miasta człowiek, czy ze wsi - Mówiąc to spojrzał na Dziennikarza.

\- W takim razie bardzo nam miło. - Rose promiennie się uśmiechnęła i zabrała Doktora w stronę stołu, przy którym tłoczyli się ludzie. 

  
  


\- Właściwie to, gdzie my się znajdujemy? - wymamrotała, trzymając go za ramię. Próbowała złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, ale Doktor rozglądał się cały czas po sali. 

  
  


\- Teoretycznie, znajdujemy się w Polsce. Pachnie jak sam początek XX wieku.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- ...pachnie? Czemu teoretycznie?

\- Z punktu widzenia zebranych tu ludzi, ich kraj od ponad stu lat jest zajęty przez inne mocarstwa. Po prostu nie ma go na mapie. Tak o! - Doktor pstryknął palcami, by dobitniej pokazać co ma na myśli.

\- Aaa, rzeczywiście pamiętam. Ale przecież uda im się. Shareen jak była młodsza jeździła do swojej ciotki do Polski. 

\- Aaaale to dopiero później. Spróbuj wytłumaczyć tym ludziom, że muszą poczekać jeszcze kilkanaście lat. Dla większości na razie byłoby to niewyobrażalne. 

Rose ściągnęła brwi. Ciekawe, jakby poczuli się zebrani tu goście, gdyby opowiedziała im o ich przyszłej historii. Doktor nigdy nie mówił o jej najbliższej przyszłości, a przynajmniej o rzeczach, które wpłynęłyby na jej życie. Gdyby ktoś podszedł i powiedział jej, że np. Anglia odejdzie z Unii Europejskiej roześmiałaby mu się w twarz. 

\- Plus, na razie wszyscy mają tu własne problemy, które muszą rozwiązać… - Doktor ciągnął, a ona zrozumiała, że miał na myśli rozmowę, w której przed chwilą uczestniczyli. 

Zauważyła, że facet z cylindrem skończył rozmawiać i teraz gawędził z boku z młodą dziewczyną. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem widząc tę scenę i obróciła się do tyłu, by zobaczyć kobietę nawołującą ją i Doktora. 

\- Mamy tu miejsca, chodźcie! 

Kobieta wskazała im dwa miejsca przy uginającym się stole, tuż zaraz obok niej i drobnej nastolatki. 

\- Zobaczyłam, że Państwo nie mieli miejsca i od razu kazałam się Stasiowi przesunąć. Wszystko pewnie przez roztargnienie Pana Młodego, taki on już jest, chcieć się żenić z wieśniaczką oh… 

\- Bardzo dziękujemy… 

\- O, tu jesteśże!

Do kobiety podeszła dziewczyna, z którą jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawiał Dziennikarz.

\- Haneczka skarży się, że nie macie z kim tańczyć. To mówię: potańcujcie trochę same. 

Drobna dziewczyna odpowiedziała:

\- My byśmy chciały z drużbami, z tymi, co pawimi piórami zamiatają pułap izby! Wrócimy zaraz!

Radczyni przyjrzała się badawczo obu dziewczynom, które pełne energii spoglądały w stronę chłopaków stojących po drugiej stronie sali. Rose przypomniały się szkolne potańcówki, a kobieta przypominała jej surową, ale kochającą wychowawczynię.

\- Cóżeś ty dziś tak wesoła? Odgarnij se włosy z czoła. I idźcie się wytańcować!

Zadowolone dziewczyny odeszły, a Radczyni zajęła miejsce obok Doktora. 

\- Tak to jest z nimi… Ale was tańczących jeszcze nie widziałam. Korzystajcie, póki wypada. Chyba że musicie najpierw spotkać parę młodą. Tera chyba z księdzem rozmawiają. 

\- Za chwilę na pewno podejdziemy się przywitać. - Doktor oparł się o krzesło zrelaksowany. 

Rose siedziała uśmiechając się, wciąż trochę zmieszana nowo zaistniałą sytuacją. Z zaciekawieniem zerkała na Doktora, ciekawa co teraz zamierza zrobić.

Jej sąsiedzi próbowali zagadać do niej i ciągle podsuwali jej wódki, Rose jednak była zbyt zdezorientowana, by zwrócić na nich uwagę.

Kobieta, która zaprosiła ich do stołu zdała się o nich zapomnieć, gdyż rozmawiała ożywiona z inną kobietą w średnim wieku. Debatowały na ten sam temat co mężczyźni przy drzwiach. O co chodziło? 

Podparła głowę ręką i popatrzyła w stronę pary młodej. Ksiądz zdążył już zostawić ich samych i teraz para cieszyła się swoim towarzystwem. Rose poczuła się jakby przyłapała ich na jakiejś prywatnej scenie. Chłopak nachylał się nad dziewczyną i szeptał jej coś do ucha z roziskrzonymi oczami. Gdy para zaczęła się obściskiwać odwróciła wzrok, przenosząc go na Doktora. Westchnęła. Może jakaś alternatywna wersja jej samej będzie kiedyś mogła w końcu stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu…

Ich nowa znajoma znowu odwróciła się w ich stronę i zawołała:

\- Nie możecie tak siedzieć! Ruszajcie się, już do państwa młodych. - Popatrzyła się na nich surowym wzrokiem, któremu nie można było się oprzeć. 

\- Ale czy nie przeszkodzimy parze… - Rose zwróciła się w stronę Doktora. 

\- Nieee. Teraz po prostu tańczą. - Doktor wzruszył ramionami i wstał podając jej rękę. 

Rzeczywiście, para teraz zaczęła tańcować, co chwile zatrzymując się, by porozmawiać z gośćmi. 

Gdy podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, ich siedzenia zajęła młoda dziewczyna z rozbieganym wzrokiem, która chciała pomówić z Radczynią. Kobieta wydawała się silnym charakterem, do którego dziewczyny się po prostu udawały, by zdać jej relację z tego co się dzieje. Podróżnicy byli w stanie usłyszeć Radczynię mówiącą coś w stylu ,,A panny już bez pamięci, widzę, hulają!’’

Uśmiechnęli się porozumiewawczo i ruszyli przez salę. 

Duże pomieszczenie nie było dobrze oświetlone, na dodatek dużą jego część spowijała warstwa dymu z cygar. W skrócie - łatwo było się zgubić. Pomimo tego, że Doktor szedł z boku Rose, po chwili stracił ją z oczu. Zastanawiał się, czy nikt czasem nie porwał jej do tańca, jednak nie mógł znaleźć jej blond włosów w tłumie pośrodku sali. Przecież jeśli ktoś chciałby z nią zatańczyć, na pewno zgodziłaby się na to! Przeklął się w duchu, czemu sam jeszcze jej nie poprosił do tańca? 

Wycofując się ze środka, wpadł przypadkiem na szarą postać która stała z boku. 

\- Przepraszam! Tak bardzo przepraszam! - krzyknął przez tłum do potrąconego jegomościa. 

Postać wycofała się jeszcze bardziej w kąt i przypatrywała się Doktorowi. Tak, Doktor zauważył go wcześniej, gdy rozglądał się po sali. Sylwetka zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę, ponieważ nie tańczyła ani socjalizowała się z resztą. Po prostu stała przy ścianie z boku i obserwowała gości z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. 

Nieznajomy machnął ręką na znak, że nic nie szkodzi. 

\- Nazywam się Doktor. - krzyknął, podając rękę. 

\- Stanisław. 

\- Nie widziałeś może tutaj blondynki??

Stanisław popatrzył się na niego wielkimi oczami, blondynek na weselu nie brakowało, sama panna młoda miała jasne włosy. 

Na szczęście dla ich obu, Rose pojawiła się zaraz obok Doktora. 

\- Tu jesteś! Już miałam wrażenie, że ktoś porwał cię na parkiet. - roześmiała się. 

Doktor odetchnął w duchu, z ulgą dochodząc do konkluzji, że Rose jeszcze z nikim nie tańczyła. 

\- Kto to jest? - zapytała, spoglądając na ich towarzysza.

\- To, Rose, jest pan Stanisław. 

\- Stanisław Wyspiański. - dopowiedział gość. 

\- Miło mi poznać!

Gdy oddalili się trochę w tłumie, Doktor zaczął mamrotać:

\- Stanisław Wyspiański… Wyspiański… To nazwisko coś mi mówi! Ughr, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć… 

Rose popatrzyła na swojego towarzysza, szarpiącego się za włosy. 

\- Naprawdę go kojarzysz?

\- Czemu bym nie miał? Pamiętasz jak rozpoznałem Charlesa Dickensa, gdy przenieśliśmy się coraz pierwszy raz w przeszłość....

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. 

\- Dlaczego więc nie mam znać Stanisława Wyspiańskiego? Nie znam wyłącznie Anglików - powiedział z zadowolonym uśmiechem - ale… Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć kim on był! 

W międzyczasie zdążyli dojść do końca sali, gdzie para młoda znowu rozmawiała z księdzem. Nim zdążyli podejść, Pani Młoda odeszła od reszty z naburmuszoną miną, zostawiając mężczyzn w osłupieniu. 

\- Co się męczyć? W jakim celu? 

Ksiądz tylko wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Dla nich to ma jakieś znacznie… Butów nie chce zdjąć, też za heca...

\- Halo! - pomachał Doktor, który jak zwykle zaburzył przebieg historii przez wcinanie się w rozmowę, która w innych uniwersach przebiegłaby bez jego interwencji i zakończyła kolejnym wzruszeniem ramion i odejściem Pana Młodego do kolejnej osoby. 

\- O, przyszli państwo na wesele, tak się cieszę. - Pan Młody rozpostarł ramiona na powitanie. 

Wyglądał pod trzydziestkę, był przebrany w jeden z tych zabawnych strojów, które Rose już rozpoznawała jako należące do ludzi z wioski. Pan Młody jednak nie wydawał się czuć zbytnio komfortowo w nim. Pomimo stroju, zauważyła, że ma bardzo szczerą, lecz odrobinę komiczną twarz, a jego wzrok i wzięcie ich za gości trzeba było przyznać wypitemu już alkoholowi. Ilość wódki, którą zdążono jej samej już zaoferować była… zgoła niemałą.

\- Nam też miło! - Doktor podał mu rękę. 

\- Jesteście z miasta prawda? - zapytał ich, gdy wziął rękę Rose. 

\- Tak! - odpowiedziała wesoło i wzruszyła ramionami pod wpływem wzroku Doktora. Nie wiedziała jak on, ale ona uważała Londyn za miasto. 

\- Chodzi mu o Kraków… - wyszeptał jej do ucha. 

Nim mogła obrócić się i odpowiedzieć, podszedł do nich gość - starszy mężczyzna z córką, mniej więcej w wieku Rose. 

\- Ach, bon soir - zawołała na powitanie i Rose od razu ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że czuje dziwną niechęć do dziewczyny.

\- Moja córka, Rachel. - Mężczyzna powiedział to tak jakby chciał coś udowodnić. Wyglądało na to, że chciał kontynuować wcześniej przerwaną rozmowę z Panem Młodym, treści której Rose z Doktorem nie było dane znać.

\- O! - Usta chłopaka ułożyły się w literkę ‘’o’’, a na jego twarzy zagościł głupkowaty, błogi uśmiech. Jedno trzeba było mu przyznać - wydawał się naprawdę wesołą i przyjazną osobą.

\- Pewnie przyszła pani z nami potańcować; jeśli pani szuka parki, przygarniemy ją w noc ciemną. Tam są tańce — tam są grajki… a… a tutaj jest Rose i Doktor, który może i do tańca panią weźmie. - Mrugnął w stronę Rachel, a Rose poczuła się jakby temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o kilka stopni. Owa Rachela wydała się jej jeszcze bardziej odpychająca. 

\- Ja z panem wolę porozmawiać… Przecież ensemble jak z feerii, z bajki, ach a, ta chata taka rozśpiewana. - odparła Rachela, zwracając się do Pana Młodego, który zaczął bez ładu i składu opowiadać o wsi i młodości, źle parafrazując przy tym poezję.

Doktor spojrzał na Rose porozumiewawczo, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Rose odetchnęła z ulgą i zachichotała. 

W pewnym momencie podszedł do nich całkiem przystojny mężczyzna i z uśmiechem odparł:

\- A ten znowu się odpalił, racja? Według mnie poezja nie jest dla niego…

\- Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer - przedstawił się i podał rękę parze. 

\- Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer! - wykrzyknął Doktor potrząsając mocno ręką - Bardzo lubię pańskie wiersze, chociaż jak na moje gusta trochę zbyt pesymistyczne. Ale, tak czy inaczej, jestem fanem!

\- Bardzo mi miło - odparł poeta z samozadowoleniem. - Wybaczcie, ale moim zadaniem jest porwanie Pana Młodego...

Rose odwróciła się do Doktora.

\- Naprawdę czytałeś jego wiersze?

\- O tak! Coś jest w jego wierszach do czego można się odnieść… Może to uczucie, że nic nie można zmienić i twoje działania nie mają sensu. - Doktor powiedział to mimochodem, jednak jego wypowiedź zdziwiła Rose. Wiedziała, że pomimo tego, jak lekkomyślnie się zachowywał przez większość ich przygód, tak naprawdę wciąż dopiero co doświadczył wojny.... 

Mimo rozkojarzenia, do jej uszu dobiegła konwersacja między poetą a Panem Młodym.

\- Pani Młoda jakieś słówko ma do ciebie.

\- Rzucam damę, muszę służyć mojej pani! - zawołał to w jakiś taki uroczy sposób, że Rose znowu zachichotała. 

  
  


Kazimierz i Rachela pozostali sami i decydując się zignorować ją i Doktora, zaczęli bezwstydnie flirtować. Rose odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na Doktora. 

  
  


\- Uwielbiam to jak ludzie umieją się bawić, z jednej strony razem się kłócą, ale na parkiecie o wszystkim zapominają… Czy nie jest to wspaniałe, Ros…- Doktor nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdyż Rose zaciągnęła go na parkiet. 

  
  


Nie tańczyli w sposób szczególnie wyrafinowany. Ludzie wokół nich byli wielką kręcącą się masą, a Rose czuła się jak na zwykłej dyskotece. Parę razy ktoś z tłumu próbował ją odbić, jednak udało się jej zostać przy Doktorze przez cały ten czas. Nie mogła zliczyć ile razy zataczała kółka po sali, albo skakała w rytm ludowej muzyki. Doktor kręcił piruety i od czasu do czasu mówił jej do ucha o rzeczach, które zauważył u innych gości. Czasami nabijali się z innych, czasami podziwiali wyrafinowane stroje, czasami po prostu chichotali patrząc sobie w oczy. 

Gdy para tańczyła w najlepsze, na sali wiele się działo. 

Pan Młody zdążył zamienić słówko z Radczynią, która siedziała teraz obrażona i sama przy stole. Poeta, zainspirowany po rozmowie z wiejską dziewczyną, podszedł do Gospodarza, którego Rose i Doktor nie mieli jeszcze sposobności spotkać. W krótkim czasie, do ich rozmowy dołączyło jeszcze kilka osób, gdzie przypadkowo wynikł temat różnic między ludźmi z wioski i miasta. Mężczyźni najpierw polewali sobie nawzajem wódki, a po chwili chcieli się bić ze sobą przez różnicę zdań. 

Podróżnicy w czasie nawet nie zauważyli tego precedensu, tylko raz przypadkiem zbliżyli się do nich i podeptali Czepcowi nową czapkę, którą upuścił w ferworze rozmowy. 

Gdy wyczerpani postanowili pójść z powrotem do Radczyni by usiąść, trafili na Pana Młodego i Gospodarza.

\- Jak się kłócą, jak się łają! 

\- Ha! temperamenta grają! Temperament gra, zwycięża… 

\- O, i jak się bawią państwo? Nawet nie znam nazwiska państwa, ale to chyba nie przeszkadza nikomu tutaj na wsi… - Pan Młody pomachał do nich.

Odpowiedzieli, że jest świetnie i myśleli, że taka odpowiedź go zadowoli, ale ekstrawertyczny nowożeniec wciągnął ich w swoją rozmowę z Gospodarzem. 

\- To dobrze! Tutaj przed chwilą o mało pełna bójka nie wybuchła! I o co to wszystko… Nasz Gospodarz na pewno wie, że nie ma to sensu, w końcu to poważany człowiek przez obie strony… Włodzimierz Tetmajer, a to Rose i Doktor - przedstawił sobie gości.

\- At, odmienia nas natura, wiara, co jest jeszcze w ludzie, trzeba wierzyć, że się jeszcze to zmieni…

\- Pan Włodzimierz pochodzi z miasta, ale ożenił się z chłopką ze wsi i żyje tu od lat. Wspaniały człowiek to i ja poszedłem w jego ślady ha ha…

\- Nie wywołało to skandalu? - zapytał się Doktor.

\- O tak, i to jeszcze jaki! Jak się wszystko dziwnie plecie… - zawołał Pan Młody.

\- Jak się wszystko plecie dziwno. - powiedział sentymentalnie Gospodarz. 

  
  


Radczyni entuzjastycznie przyjęła ich powrót, w tej chwili siedziała bez żadnego towarzystwa i najwyraźniej szukała kogoś z kim mogłaby pogawędzić lub komu mogłaby zwrócić uwagę. Zaczęła wypytywać ich o mnóstwo prywatnych rzeczy, w ten sam sposób, w jaki mogłaby ich wypytywać bezwstydna rodzina przy wigilijnym stole. Większość z nich para zbywała śmiechem. 

\- … ale planujecie ślub, prawda? Wiadomo lepiej trochę poczekać, ale nie za długo kochani, to nie odpowiednio tak… 

Na ratunek przyszedł im nie kto inny, a Pan Młody, na widok którego Rose miała ochotę ukryć twarz w ramionach i w końcu się zaśmiać, na co miała ochotę od momentu, kiedy usłyszała ostatnie pytanie Radczyni. 

Doktor przewrócił oczami na jego widok, jednak wsłuchał się w rozmowę, w którą o dziwo nie został zaplątany. To zdziwiło go tak bardzo, że zaczął zwracać uwagę na konwersację jeszcze bardziej. Radczyni najwyraźniej kontynuowała wcześniej zaczętą rozmowę, a wszystkie wypowiedzi nowożeńca zbywała mówiąc:

\- Mego zdania to nie zmienia.

Sfrustrowany Pan Młody popatrzył się na Doktora i odszedł od stołu nic nie mówiąc. Doktor delikatnie dotknął kosmyków włosów Rose, która naprawdę schowała głowę w ramionach. 

\- Nasz nowy przyjaciel zdążył już odejść do swojej małżonki i tego poety. 

Rose uniosła głowę i ściągnęła brwi.

\- Coś niespodziewanego!

  
  


***

  
  
  


W tym samym momencie, w innej izbie, mała Isia bawiła się rozkręcaniem lampek, patrząc jak zaczarowana na migające światło. Wielki zegar, który znajdował się w jej pokoju od zawsze, wybił północ. Isia od kiedy pamiętała trochę się bała tego mosiężnego zegara. Parę razy prawie go nie zepsuła, a wtedy tata był bardzo zły. 

Gdy dziewczynka odwróciła wzrok od zegara i spojrzała na lampki, spostrzegła, że pomimo tego, że je wszystkie już wykręciła, światło w nich wciąż się paliło. Wzięła jedną do ręki, jednak była tak ciepła, że od razu ją opuściła i samotna żarówka potoczyła się po podłodze. Blask bijący od niej stawał się coraz większy, jakby przybierał jakiś kształt… 

\- _Kto mnie wołał, czego chciał? Jestem, jestem na Wesele, przyjedzie tu gości wiele, żeby ino wicher wiał._

\- Aj, aj, aj — aj, aj, aj, a cóż to za śmieć?! - zawołała, jąkając się dziewczynka. 

\- _Tatusiowi powiadaj, że tu gości będzi_ e _miał, jako chciał, jako chciał…_

\- A ty mi się przepadaj, śmieciu jakiś, chochole, huś ha, na pole! - Isia zaczęła krzyczeć tak głośno, że jej krzyki przedostały się do izby na dole, jednak kiedy stała sama wpatrzona w zjawę nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego jak głośno wrzeszczała. 

- _Szepnij w ucho mamusie…_

\- Wynocha, idź precz!!!

  
  


***

  
  
  


\- Rose, słyszałaś te krzyki?

\- Na pewno. Skąd one dobiegały? - Zaniepokojona poruszyła się na krześle, gotowa od razu się zerwać. 

Doktor wstał energicznie ze swojego miejsca i wyjął z płaszcza śrubokręt, którym zaświecił wokół. 

\- Cóż to za rzecz! - zawołała Radczyni, jednak nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. 

\- I jak? - zapytała Rose, która dreptała za Doktorem. 

\- Otrzymuję jakieś zaburzenia energii międzywymiarowej. Coś tu nie gra, Rose. 

Do izby weszła zaniepokojona, starsza kobieta z chustą na głowie, z którą wcześniej rozmawiała Radczyni. 

\- Czy coś stało się na górze?? - Doktor tak szybko ją dopadł, że biedna kobieta nie wiedziała na początku co odpowiedzieć. 

\- N-nie… Isii przyśnił się zły koszmar, proszę się nie martwić. - Odprowadziła ich do stołu i wciąż starała się ich uspokoić. 

\- Proszę o tym nie myśleć i się bawić. - Tym razem kobieta powiedziała to stanowczej i popchnęła ich w stronę siedzeń, klepiąc Doktora po plecach. Sama skierowała się w stronę kobiety, z którą gadał gospodarz, prawdopodobnie była to gospodyni. 

Nastrój na sali wcale się nie zmienił, jednak Rose i Doktor siedzieli w napięciu, czekając aż coś odpowiadającego ich przeczuciom się wydarzy. Radczyni próbowała z nimi nawiązać rozmowę, jednak zniechęcona zwróciła się w stronę Czepca, dochodząc do wniosku, że przez poruszenie pary, rozmowa się wcale nie klei. 

Jakby w odpowiedzi na ich podejrzenia, do izby z dworu wpadła dwójka młodych ludzi, którzy wcześniej bawili się na sali. 

Brunetka trzęsąc się, ściskała chłopaka, który ją złapał i starał się ją uspokoić. Chociaż szeptali, część sali poruszyła się na ich widok. Przynajmniej ta część, która wciąż pamiętała co działo się pięć minut temu. 

Doktor wychylił się z miejsca, by móc spojrzeć na parę, Rose jednak już się zerwała z Radczynią, by znaleźć się bliżej zdarzenia. 

\- Maryś — jakoześ ty blado — ?

Na twarzy dziewczyny było widać jeszcze niezaschnięte łzy, sama jednak uspokoiła się na tyle, by wydukać:

\- To światła się takie kładą po twarzy…

\- Trzęsiesz się cała.

\- Uchyliłam drzwi i stamtąd powiała jakaś zjawa — to nic … Wojtecku wolę ciebie… 

Dziewczyna przytuliła się mocno do chłopaka, który zaskoczony odwzajemnił uścisk. Cicho zanucił Marysi do ucha i miał nadzieję, że nikt z sali nie zamierzał do nich podejść. 

Niestety, wszystkowiedząca Radczyni zbliżała się w ich kierunku. Wzięła dziewczynę na stronę i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać w cztery oczy. Rose stała z boku, starając się uspokoić przerażoną brunetkę. 

  
  
  


\- Marysia widziała ducha. - Doktor, który bawił się kieliszkami, usłyszał obok siebie głos Rose, powracającej do stolika. 

\- Phi! Duchy! - prychnął.

\- Nie mówiłeś czasem wcześniej o zaburzeniu eee… energii… jakieś tam energii? - uniosła brew.

\- O tak! - Doktor wyjął śrubokręt i znowu nim zaświecił. 

\- Chwila! - zawołał zdumiony, rozglądając się po sali. - Zaburzenia energii prowadzą teraz do tej dziewczyny, która widziała ducha! 

\- Wiedziałam, że tu chodzi o kosmitów! Ona była zbyt przerażona, bym mogła uwierzyć, że kłamie lub coś się jej przewidziało. Wiesz, że widziała swojego zmarłego narzeczonego? Biedna…

\- Zmarły narzeczony… - wymamrotał Doktor - Jeśli nie widziała prawdziwego ducha to czemu cokolwiek chciałoby ukazywać się jej jako ktoś z jej przeszłości…?

\- I na dodatek tak straszyć biedaczkę… - wtrąciła Rose. 

  
  


***

  
  


Dziennikarz, któremu od kilka minut zdawało się, że coś mu umyka kątem oka, szedł w stronę stolika Rose i Doktora. Po sprzeczce z Gospodarzem chodził po sali zgaszony i nie miał ochoty nawet gadać z Maryną, która starała się zwrócić jego uwagę. Wciąż był zły na Czepca, który ,,przypadkiem’’ nastąpił mu na buty. Wydawało mu się, że para, która ewidentnie była z miasta, zrozumie go - jak swój swego! Ta blondynka, wydawała się wyjątkowo zaniepokojona Marysią, która (trzeba było zaznaczyć) zawsze panikowała. Powinien ich uprzedzić, żeby się nie martwili podczas takiej okazji. Wesele to nie czas na strachy i sprzeczki…

Gdy tak rozmyślał, jego drogę zastąpił inny gość. Gość? 

\- Zacz kto? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Błazen.

Zaćmiony umysł Dziennikarza próbował sobie przypomnieć sylwetkę nieznajomego. Jak to przecie był Stańczyk! Dziennikarz aż się zatoczył, gdy pojął kto przed nim stoi. 

\- Wielki mąż!

  
  


***

  
  
  


\- Doktorze, spójrz na gościa z cylindrem!

\- Dziennikarza?

\- Patrz! - Rose wskazała na mężczyznę, który osłupiały stał w tłumie. - On jest blady jak ściana… A z kim rozmawia?

Doktor wstał z miejsca i pospieszył w tamtą stronę ze śrubokrętem i Rose dreptającą tuż za nim. 

Dziennikarz gadał z… powietrzem. Doktor ze zdziwieniem uniósł śrubokręt, jakby dzierżył jakieś oręże i skierował go w stronę mężczyzny. 

Przed nim pojawiła się zjawa… błazen? Dziennikarz nawet nie zauważył ich przybycia, jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w widmo, którego słowa teraz każdy mógł usłyszeć. 

\- Ja Wstyd!! Piekło wiem gorsze niż Dante, piekło żywe.

\- Żyję w Piekle!!! - zawołał Dziennikarz z taką pasją, że parę aż zdziwiło, że nikt nie zauważył tego nagłego wybuchu. 

\- Kim jesteś?! - Doktor zawołał do zjawy, która z początku go zignorowała.

\- Fata pędzą, pędzą Fata — Wielkość — Nicość, pusty dzwon, serce strute, uderzyłeś błazna ton: moją nutę… 

\- Karzę ci podać swoją planetę i gatunek na mocy Proklamacji Cienia! 

\- … a ty Doktorze. Na ciebie jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Strzeż się! Na Wesele! Na Wesele! Staj na czele!!!

Zjawa się rozpłynęła, a Dziennikarz spojrzał na nich szklistymi oczami. 

\- Proszę pana…! - Doktor starał się zawołać za nim, jednak mężczyzna już zdążył się odwrócić i przepaść w tłumie.

\- Co robimy? - Rose zapytała przytomnie po chwili. 

\- Muszę wyśledzić wszystkie zaburzenia energii. Może najlepiej się rozdzielić? Mogłabyś wypytać gości w tym czasie, czy nie widzieli niczego dziwnego.

Rose pokiwała głową na zgodę, jednak w środku była zaniepokojona. Doktor powiedział to jakimś łamiącym się głosem. Odeszła, jednak najpierw zauważyła, że w kącie, gdzie wcześniej witała się z Wyspiańskim, nikogo już nie było. Hm. 

  
  


Doktor, zanim udało mu się znaleźć jakiś dobry ślad, wpadł na Tetmajera, który miał ściągniętą minę. Nie pasowała ona do niego, postarzała go o kilka lat. 

\- O! Pan Poeta! Coś się stało?

\- Zawisza powiedział, że ty będziesz następny… - powiedział poważnie, patrząc się w oczy Doktorowi z żalem. 

Doktor przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Usunął się ze środka izby i omijając Rose wymknął się na dwór. 

  
  


Rześkie powietrze nie stanowiło dla niego różnicy. Wpatrzony w gwieździste niebo zastanawiał się co ujrzy. Ludzie tutaj byli rzeczywiście specyficzni. Zamiast krzyczeć i uciekać przed zjawami, Dziennikarz i Poeta wydawali się dość… zainspirowani? Pomimo długiego przebywania z ludźmi Doktor nigdy nie mógł ich do końca zrozumieć i powoli nabierał przekonania, że nawet ludzie nie rozumieją swoich poczynań. 

Co na jego miejscu zrobiłaby Rose? 

Rose… Doktor miał ochotę pobiec z powrotem do przyjemnej chatki i z nią czekać na zjawę. Jednak wiedział, że postępuje lepiej rozliczając się z nią bez świadków.

Owionął go chłód i mimo woli strach, nad którym z wyuczeniem zapanował. 

\- To nie twoja opowieść Doktorze.

Błyskawicznie obrócił się, by zauważyć za sobą kobietę-zjawę. Doktor nie był w stanie określić jej wieku. Mogła być osobą w podeszłym wieku, jak i dziewczyną, która dopiero skończyła nastoletnie lata. Jej brązowe włosy były związane w gruby warkocz, a sukienka (która wyszła z mody… kiedy to było? Wiek XIII?) powiewała na lekkim wietrze. Jej mina była zacięta, rysy twarzy nieugięte, a zmarszczka między brwiami zdradzała, że często się martwiła się lub patrzyła na przeciwników takim samym ostrym wzrokiem, jak teraz na Doktora. 

\- Kim jesteś?!

\- Nazywam się Helena Krępianka… 

\- To nieprawda! Powiedz mi swoje prawdziwe imię i co sprawdza cię na Ziemię, która nie jest jeszcze gotowa na przyjmowanie kosmitów.

\- Nie wierzysz mi?! Nie umiesz sobie wyobrazić, że ja, Helena Krępianka, poświęciłam się dla własnego ludu, by go obronić przed Tatarami…? Myślisz, że jesteś ponad walkę i zmartwienia tych ludzi?

Widmo przybliżyła się w jego stronę, na skutek czego Doktor się zatoczył. Pomimo chłodu roztaczanego przez Helenę, mógł przysiąc, że widział iskry w jej oczach. 

\- Po pierwsze - wyprostował się i sam przybliżył się w stronę zjawy - wiele już zobaczyłem i nigdy nie uwierzę w duchy. 

Po drugie, nie potrzebuje wykładów o stracie i uwierz, gdybym mógł zapobiec każdej z tych rzeczy, zrobiłbym to! - Doktor odzyskał swą śmiałość.

\- Ale nie mogę. - dodał już ciszej, patrząc prosto w oczy rozmówczyni, która obróciła się wokół niego i przyjrzała mu się. 

\- Wciąż jednak myślisz, że jesteś lepszy od nas. Ostatni Władca Czasu… myślisz, że jesteś taki samotny…

Doktor otrząsnął się na te słowa, czy to znaczyło, że ktoś jeszcze…? Ale to niemożliwe…

\- Dziewczyna… - wycedziła Helena. 

Doktor zgarbił się, jego naiwne nadzieje właśnie zostały zniszczone. 

\- Miasto a wieś… Polska a Europa… Myślisz, że jesteście tacy inny od gości na weselu? 

\- Ja... - zaczął Doktor.

\- Ciii - Zjawa rozpostarła ręce, cofając się. - Jeśli nie możesz zmienić biegu mojej historii ani zebranych tutaj ludzi, nie mieszaj się również dzisiaj.

Doktor wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza śrubokręt, ale kiedy chciał pobiec za kobietą, ona zniknęła. 

  
  


Z kamienną twarzą wrócił do chaty. Musiał wytropić skąd i dlaczego te zjawy nawiedzały tutejszych ludzi. Własne zmartwienia nie były teraz ważne. Ważne było najpierw znalezienie Rose i… Gdzie była w ogóle Rose?

Rozejrzał się po sali i przeszedł ją wzdłuż i wszerz, wielokrotnie przepychając się przez tańczących gości. 

W pewnym momencie wpadł na Pana Młodego i starszego mężczyznę, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. Przewrócił oczami na widok tego pierwszego, ale zaoferowany zapytał, czy nie widzieli oni Rose.

\- Rose, przed chwilą? Nie. Wcześniej gada ze Stachem Wyspiańskim, który jak zawsze okupował brzeg parkietu, po czym odeszła i więcej jej nie widziałem. 

\- Jaka Rose? - mruknął staruszek.

Doktor dopiero teraz zauważył, że Pan Młody był cały czerwony i wyglądał na głęboko poruszonego.

\- Czy coś się tu stało przed chwilą? - zapytał, unosząc brew.

\- Tyle się tu przewlekło mar z okropnym śmiechem Piekła…

\- Jakich mar? Możesz mi powiedzieć kogo widziałeś?

\- Oj, tu Diabły, ze samego Piekła, włóczyły przede mną człowieka - Pan Młody rozejrzał się po sali, po czym odchodząc w stronę stolika z alkoholem zawołał - Ach, powietrza, tchu…

Gdy Doktor patrzył za mężczyzną, nie zauważył, że w jego okolicy zjawił się kolejny upiór. Tym razem nie tracił czasu na rozmowę, a od razu chwycił śrubokręt.

\- Przyszedłem tu do Wesela, bo byłem ich ojcom kat, a dzisiaj ja jestem… aAAAA - Zjawa krzyknęła, gdy Doktor skierował śrubokręt w jej stronę. 

\- Cholera! - wykrzyknął dziad. 

\- Udało mi się odwrócić polaryzację jego cząsteczek, teraz w końcu mogę zobaczyć ślad zaburzeń energii! 

Doktor rzucił się i podbiegł w stronę tylnego wyjścia z izby, pozostawiając drugiego gościa oniemiałego. 

Ślad był nikły, ale wyraźnie prowadził do czegoś… lub kogoś.

Gdy przeszedł przez skromne drzwiczki do innej części domu, zauważył przed sobą ciemną figurę na szczycie klatki schodowej. Cień całkowicie zasłaniał postać, której nie mógł rozpoznać. Trzymała ona w ręku złoty róg, który odstawał na tle jej sylwetki, połyskując. 

Tutaj ślad rozdwajał się - wskazywał jednocześnie na nieznajomą sylwetkę i na pokój na lewo od Doktora.

Z pokoju na prawo, który mógłby być sypialnią, słychać było przeróżne głosy- część z nich można było rozpoznać jako należące do Gospodarza. 

\- Bądź gotów, nim wstanie Słońce.

\- Wstaną kosy w słońca świcie; będę gotów!

\- Przysiąż Słowo.

Doktor pokręcił głową. Co tam się dzieje?

Nie zaprzątając sobie tym uwagi, rzucił się do przodu w stronę człowieka u szczytu schodów. W momencie kiedy Doktor wbiegł na pierwsze stopnie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich było to, że postać widząc go, zachwiała się i upuściła róg, który spadł na sam dół. Drugą, były krzyki, które nagle zaczęły dochodzić z pokoju po lewej. 

\- Doktorze! 

Była to Rose. 

Po trzecie, na dole klatki schodowej pojawił się obłąkany Gospodarz, który schylił się i podniósł z namaszczeniem róg. 

Następnie, człowiek, w którego stronę biegł Doktor, postanowił uciec w głąb piętra, na chwilę wyłaniając się z cienia i ukazując oblicze brodatego mężczyzny. 

Doktor zawahał się w połowie drogi. Rose była uwięziona. Musiał jej pomóc. Zrezygnowawszy z pościgu, zbiegł szybko po schodach mijając Gospodarza, który rozmawiał z młodym chłopakiem.

Konwersacja, która ominęła Doktora wyglądała mniej więcej tak:

\- Słuchaj te Janek. Przeleć, przeleć w cztery strony, pukaj w okna, zakrzycz „musi”. Niech tu staną przede świtem, przed kaplicą, chłopy z ostrzem rozmaitem.

\- Chłopy z kosą — dobraaa nasza!

\- Masz w łapę, to jest dar. - Gospodarz wcisnął chłopakowi róg, który przed chwilą podniósł z podłogi.

\- Szczere złoto, cóż to?

\- Wrócisz, to se staniesz tu, wtedy zadmij tęgo w róg, to się taki wzmoże Duch, jaki nie był od lat stu… - Widać było, że Gospodarz naprawdę przejął się sprawą i patrzył z nadzieją na zblazowanego chłopaka, który rano pewnie nie będzie już pamiętał o rogu ze szczerego złota.

\- Hajże! - wybełkotał, szczerząc się.

-Leć, krakowski zuch! - Gospodarz klepnął go w plecy i wrócił do swojego pokoiku. 

  
  


***

  
  


Doktor za pomocą swojego śrubokrętu wpadł do małego pokoiku, który wydawał się być spiżarnią. 

\- Rose! - zawołał i podbiegł by przytulić dziewczynę. 

\- Jak tu się znalazłaś? - zapytał, ale dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową, jakby mówiąc _nawet nie pytaj_. Tak naprawdę, nie chciała się teraz przyznawać, że szukając brodacza przypadkiem się zatrzasnęła. 

\- To był Wyspiański, ten gościu co stał pod ścianą! - zawołała. 

\- Wiedziałem, że go wcześniej już widziałem - wymamrotał Doktor - Uciekł przede mną w głąb chaty…

\- Na pewno będzie przywoływał więcej zjaw, a wtedy go znajdziemy! 

\- Rose, tylko dlaczego on je przyzywa? Tu nie ma żadnego motywu…

\- A o czym zjawy rozmawiały z gośćmi?

Doktor zauważył, że wcześniej się w ogóle nie przysłuchiwał rozmowom widm, oczekując od nich tylko odpowiedzi na jego pytania. Jego zjawa to była całkiem inna sprawa, która na pewno nie odnosiła się do reszty…

\- Jakby… w ich rozmowach przewijał się temat Polski. 

\- I zagrzewania do walki, prawda? - dorzuciła Rose. 

\- Tak! - krzyknął Doktor, szarpiąc się za włosy. 

\- Wyspiański chce wzniecić rewolucję, musimy tylko go znaleźć, zanim coś się wydarzy i zmieni bieg historii! - Wybiegł z pokoiku, kierując się do głównej sali.

\- Początek XX wieku nie jest stałym punktem historii, prawda? - zapytała Rose, próbująca za nim nadążyć

\- Nie. Ale jeśli rewolucja się uda, a Polska odzyska niepodległość za wcześnie, możemy wrócić do całkiem innej współczesności niż tą, którą znasz. Może zimna wojna nigdy nie miałaby miejsca albo nie mieszkałabyś w Londynie. Kto wie? 

Rose otworzyła szeroko oczy i zanim pozwoliła sobie na odpowiedź, zamilkła, dostrzegając dziwną scenerię głównej izby. 

\- Czemu… Czemu wszyscy klęczą? - wymamrotała.

Doktor nie odpowiedział jej, tylko poszedł w stronę otwartych drzwi wejściowych. Na zewnątrz, ciemne niebo zaczęło powoli się przejaśniać, zapowiadając wschód słońca. 

Rose zatrzęsła się. Przez otwarte drzwi do środka wpadł jesienny chłód. Pochyliła się w stronę klęczącej Radczyni, która nieruchomo przypatrywała się czemuś znajdującemu się za oknem. Na skutek zimnego powietrza, wokół ust kobiety pojawiły się obłoczki pary, jednak Radczyni nie reagowała na zimno i wciąż wyczekująco przypatrywała się przed siebie. 

W ten sam sposób, żaden z gości nie zareagował na ich obecność, co tworzyło naprawdę przerażają scenę. Wszystko wyglądało jak groteskowa interpretacja sakralnego malunku. Rose nie mogła uwierzyć, że jeszcze chwilę temu żywo rozprawiała i tańczyła z tymi ludźmi w tym samym miejscu. 

Doktor, zamiast przekroczyć próg drzwi, zawahał się. Cofnął się i obrócił w przeciwną stronę. 

  
  


Po drugiej stronie sali stał samotny Stanisław Wyspiański. Zbliżał się w stronę Rose i Doktora, powoli idąc przez środek izby. Ciszę przerywało tylko stukanie jego butów o posadzkę. Czekali na niego. 

\- Nie udało się. Zgubiłem róg. - Wyspiański wydawał się jeszcze bardziej smutny i przygarbiony niż wcześniej. - Zgubiliśmy jedyną nadzieję. 

Podszedł w stronę okna, a za nim Rose i Doktor, stojąc po jego obu stronach. 

\- Już nie mogę się z nimi porozumieć. - Głowa mężczyzny smutno opadła, a on z melancholią zapatrzył się na horyzont. 

\- A gdzie róg…? - zapytała cicho Rose. 

\- Przepadł. Ten chłopak go zgubił, nie mam racji? - zapytał Doktor, który wcześniej wyjrzał na zewnątrz i zrozumiał sytuację. 

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i westchnął. 

\- Nici z powstania… Może trzeba się pogodzić z tym, tyle już nam nie wychodziło… 

\- Za pomocą złotego rogu przywołałeś kosmitów z planety Gelth... Eee, to znaczy zjawy... i przekonałeś je do pomocy w nastraszeniu gości, by zainspirować rodaków do walki o niepodległość? 

\- Jedyny sposób, w jaki mogłoby teraz dojść do powstania na tych ziemiach… 

Rose zrobiło się przykro z powodu nieznajomego. Był jednym z wielu ludzi, złamanych sytuacją, na którą nie mieli wpływu. Stanął przed czymś, co go przerastało i postanowił to zmienić w… najbardziej możliwy jego zdaniem sposób.

\- Już sobie przypominam kim jesteś - zauważył Doktor - Stanisław Wyspiański, Polski poeta, dramaturg i pisarz… Czytałem twoje sztuki, widziałem twoją wystawę w Krakowie! Nazywany jednym z wieszczów kraju. - Doktor lekko się uśmiechnął. 

\- Ja… ja? - wydusił poeta. 

Trójka popatrzyła na scenerię za oknem, gdzie zjawa, która nie przypominała niczego co wcześniej widzieli, tańczyła. Nie wiadomo skąd, na dworze rozbrzmiała dudniąca muzyka, która każdego przyprawiały o dreszcze. Ale tutaj, w środku, melodia była przytłumiona i sprawiała wrażenie wręcz uspokajającej. Zjawa za oknem w tej chwili była im tak daleka, jak rok 2006.

\- Najważniejsze jest, by nie tracić nadziei - powiedział Doktor.

\- Nie myślałeś, żeby nie spisać tych wydarzeń… i przekazać ich dalej? Jako inspirację dla przyszłych pokoleń? 

Głowa Wyspiańskiego uniosła się. 

\- Przecież to mógłby być dramat! Wystawiany tutaj, na deskach teatrów, by każdy mógł go zobaczyć! - Oczy mężczyzny rozbłysły. Odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na parę z lekkim, wzruszonym uśmiechem. 

\- Nazwę go… Noc upiorów!

\- Może Wesele? - podrzucił Doktor.

\- O tak! 

  
  


***

  
  
  


Idąc do Tardis, Rose uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Pewnie Stanisław bardzo się ucieszy, kiedy odkryje, że za kilka lat jego kraj odzyska niepodległość. 

Doktor otworzył drzwiczki statku kosmicznego i przestąpiła przez próg, znajdując się znowu w ciepłym i znajomym pomieszczeniu. _Domu._

Doktor nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu. 

\- Niestety, Stanisław Wyspiański umiera otoczony swoją rodziną w 1907, 11 lat przed ogłoszeniem niepodległości. 

\- Oh. - Rose zniknął uśmiech i nerwowo przestąpiła przez podest prowadzący do konsoli. 

Doktor, który właśnie rzucił płaszczem o poręcz, złapał ją za rękę i poprowadził do środka maszyny. Przełączył kilka przycisków w Tardis i po usłyszeniu znajomego charczenia, poprowadził ją znowu do drzwiczek. Otworzył je, jednak nie przeszedł przez próg. 

\- Rok 2018. Właśnie widzimy przedstawienie _Wesela_ na deskach teatru krakowskiego. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Wielu debatuje, jaki wpływ na losy kraju miała literatura Wyspiańskiego, ale trzeba przyznać, że po tylu latach ona wciąż inspiruje ludzi. Może nie do końca w sposób, jaki zamierzał autor, ale wciąż spełnia swe zadanie. 

Rose z otwartymi ustami przyglądała się aktorom na scenie. Wszyscy grali tak jak zaplanował to sobie sam pisarz, ponad sto lat temu po ich spotkaniu. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej i mocniej ścisnęła rękę Doktora.

KONIEC

* * *

>doweeeeeooo następnym razem w Doktorze Who

>Doktor i Rose naprawiają polski system oświaty. Jak im pójdzie??

\- Doktorze! Jak to, bez maseczek?

>doweeoo

\- Rose!!!

>doweee

\- Tak bardzo mi przykro... 

>doweeeoo 

>w rolach prowadzących....

* * *

PS. Doktor był na wystawie dzieł Wyspiańskiego w 2018 w tym samym czasie, gdy odwiedziła ją autorka ;---)


End file.
